The facticity and copyright of video attract attention of people more today when vast amount of videos are emerging on the Internet. Sometimes, due to the ease of modifying any video by any person, the viewer could not distinguish the original with the tampered. On the other hand, the video author may subscribe some content providers for publishing his/her video clips, so his/her video clips should be protected from copyright infringement.
In view of this, it would be advantageous to provide a way to allow for efficiently and securely conducting video publishing.